


NO-vember

by Erwins_eyebrows



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/M, M/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwins_eyebrows/pseuds/Erwins_eyebrows
Summary: “Let’s make a bet.”Probably the worst words to ever come out of Hanji mouth.Levi and his friends participate in No Nut November.  Levi, being the only single person in the group, knew he had this in the bag.  What he didn’t count on was the hot blonde that just moved in across the hall...





	NO-vember

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to celebrate getting over 500 followers on Tumblr. I am also working on updating a couple of my other works, so this may seem rushed. Enjoy!

“Let’s make a bet.”  A chorus of groans followed.

 

“Hanji, not now.  I’m trying to get drunk here,” Levi complained (*cough* whined *cough*).

 

“Oh, come on guys.  We’ll bet something safe, like dinner, or something.  Just entertain me,” they begged.

 

“You’re ideas scare me, Hanji,” Petra declared, hiding behind her husband.

 

“Just hear me out, you bunch of chickens.  November is coming up.”

 

“How very astute of you, Hanji.  Yes, November does come after October,” Levi deadpanned.  “Congratulations, you get to move on to kindergarten.”

 

“You’re a dick,” Hanji spat.

 

“You’re just now figuring this out?”  Levi raised an eyebrow.

 

“You two stop.  You’re embarrassing yourselves,” Eld interjected before taking swig of  his beer.

 

“I’m curious…”

 

“No Gunther, babe, don’t encourage them,” Eld warned.

 

“I want to know what the bet is, and then we can determine the stakes,” Oluo said, draining the last of his drink.

 

“That’s the spirit!” Hanji slammed their hands down on the table, making the glasses and beer bottles rattle with the force of their enthusiasm.

 

“Way to go, dear,” Petra growled at her husband.

 

“No Nut November,” Hanji announced.

 

“No whatta what?” Levi scowled.

 

“No Nut November,” Hanji repeated slowly.

 

“What the hell is that?”  Eld asked with a belch. Levi grimaced and Petra gagged.

 

“Classy, babe, real classy,” Gunther admonished.

 

“Simple, you go without an orgasm for the entire month of November.  Last man standing, wins.”

 

“Why would anyone want to do that?” Farlan asked, incredulous.

 

“Not all of us are newly weds, going at it like bunnies,” Hanji teased as Isabel buried her face in Farlan’s shoulder in embarrassment.

 

“Hanji, I told you this was a bad idea,” Moblit spoke up as he delivered another round of drinks.

 

“Moblit, you would do this for me, right?”  Hanji batted their eyes.

 

“Of course.  You know I would do anything for you, but I don’t want to go without sex if I don’t have to.”

 

“And I’m going to have to agree with Moblit on this one.  Just because I do not want to hear anything more about four-eyes’ sex life.”  Levi shuddered at the thought.

 

“Well, we need a decent prize for the winner,” Gunther offered.

 

“We’re really doing this?” Levi asked.

 

“Why are you complaining?  It’s not like you’re getting laid anyway,” Isabel chided.

 

“Just because I’m not in a relationship, doesn’t mean I don’t have sex.  I’m just not interested right now.” Levi crossed his arms with an indignant huff.

 

“Maybe the self-proclaimed bachelor is ready for something more than a one nighter,” Farlan teased.

 

“I hate you all,” Levi declared.

 

“No.  No you don’t,” Petra giggled.

 

“How about this...winner names their prize.  But it has to be within reason,” Moblit redirected.  “Within reason Zoe,” he interrupted Hanji as they opened their mouth.

 

“Fine.  We have to be honest.  I’ll start a message group so we can keep tally.”

 

“It’s not fair for Levi to be a part of this.  He’s not in a relationship, or banging on the regular.  He needs to be the judge or something,” Eld complained.

 

“Oh, trust me, Levi will be participating, and it will be fair.”  The glint of light off Hanji’s glasses was ominous, and Levi suddenly felt very nervous.  What did Hanji know that the rest of the group didn’t?

 

It didn’t matter.  Levi had this in the bag.  He was looking forward to his apartment being professionally cleaned.

 

******

 

As it turned out, Hanji did know something that everyone didn’t..,or rather  _ someone. _

 

Hanji’s best friend from college had just moved to town.  In Levi’s apartment complex. Right across the hall.

 

Normally Levi would dismiss all of these things, because people moved all the time.  Levi did remember telling Hanji that the apartment was vacant when they mentioned that they knew someone who was looking.  So, no, this did not immediately raise any warning bells for Levi.

 

Then moving day came - October 21st at approximately 8 a.m.  The first nail in Levi’s coffin.

 

“Hanji, What in the hell?  It’s Sunday. Why are you knocking on my door this early on a Sunday?”

 

“Levi!  You’re home,” they practically shouted enthusiastically.

 

“You’re so very observant.  Where else would I be?”

 

“Well, you know our little wager is coming up, so could have been spending the night with someone while you still can.”  Levi opened his mouth to respond when-

 

“Hanji, that’s the wrong apartment.”

 

The voice was deep and masculine, refined and educated.  It was the type of voice that could soothe you to sleep...or get your pulse racing as it whispered in your ear.  Levi had to admit that his interest was piqued. 

 

Then the owner of the voice stepped into view.

 

“I don’t know if I hate you or love you,” Levi hissed at Hanji quiet enough for only them to hear.  This man ticked every box on Levi’s fantasy lover list. Tall, blonde, so fucking handsome Levi could weep...and Hanji knew this, knew his type.  Hanji knew this man for years and never once mentioned that he was some sort of Greek god with the bluest eyes Levi had ever seen. Hanji knew that this beautiful man would be right across the hall fueling fantasies for the days to come.

 

“You love me,” Hanji said with a wink before turning to Mr. Beautiful.  “It’s Okay, I was just stopping by to say hello to Levi.”

 

“No, I hate you,” Levi growled.  He knew he looked like trash monster in his rumpled sleep clothes and bed head.  Not the first impression he was looking for. Especially when his new neighbor looked like something out of a fitness magazine with his blue t-shirt stretched tightly over his chest and straining at the biceps, and long legs testing the limits of his track pants.

 

“So, you’re Levi?  Hanji talks about you all the time.  It’s great to finally meet you. I’m Erwin Smith.”  Blondie shuffled the box he was holding to balance on his hip and offered out his large, beautiful hand for Levi to shake.  It was warm and calloused and almost completely engulfed Levi’s hand. Can someone get hard just from a handshake? Or maybe it was the dimples in Erwin’s smile that had his pulse racing just a little faster.

 

“It’s good to meet you, too,” Levi said awkwardly, mouth dry.  “Let me get dressed and I’ll come help you guys.”

 

“No, please, don’t feel obligated.  I’m sure it’s your day off and I don’t want to put you out,” Erwin protested sincerely.

 

“It’s not like I’m doing anything else today.  I might as well be a decent neighbor.” Levi shrugged, even though he was secretly devising a plan that would let him ogle that ass without getting caught.

 

“Please, Levi, you’ve never been decent a day in your life,” Hanji snickered.

 

“Fuck you, shit glasses.  I wasn’t talking to you.”

 

Levi learned that day that the only thing that sounded better than Erwin’s voice, was the sound of his laughter.

 

******

 

Over the course of the following days, Levi saw very little of his new neighbor.  He heard him coming and going at odd hours and couldn’t begin to guess what kind of job the man had.  If Levi had to guess, it was a porn star. He starred In enough of Levi’s late night wank sessions to be one anyway.  On the following Thursday, as Levi came down from the high of another self-induced orgasm, it dawned on him that this was the last weekend before his month-long celibacy began.  Maybe he should go out this weekend and bring someone home just for the hell of it. He didn’t want his last orgasm for a month to be from his hand. Too bad he didn’t have the balls to ask Erwin to come spend the night.

 

< _ let’s go out this weekend> _

 

Levi sent the message to the group chat Hanji set up before he could change his mind.  He could find better things to do than fantasizing Erwin’s beautiful thighs wrapped around his head.  He would go out, get laid, and forget that he had a blonde Adonis living just across the hall.

 

*****

 

“Is that supposed to be a costume?” Petra asked as Levi climbed out of his Uber.  “This is a Halloween pub crawl you realize.”

 

Levi pulled a set of dollar store plastic vampire teeth out of his pocket and stuck them in his mouth.  “What do you think? I’m wearing black, I have vampire teeth, and if you take me in the sun, I’ll sparkle like a mother-fucking fairy.  And, if you play your cards right, I’ll be all emo and shit.”

 

“He still can’t get over his disappointment with Twilight,” Eld laughed.  “He really wanted to see some vampires spontaneously combust.”

 

“He’s so morbid,” Isabel accused.

 

“Don’t tell him, but he’s already emo, if you ask me,” Gunther whispered to Isabel.

 

“I heard that Schultz!  You can kiss my undead, vampire ass!”  He walked past Farlan, grabbing his arm and dragging him along.  “Come on. I want to get laid tonight, and you embarrassing fucks aren’t going to stop me.”

 

“Tell us how you really feel, Levi,” Eld said, adjusting his costume.

 

“Just ignore him.  He’s just sexually frustrated already.  Let’s go,” Hanji said with a wink, leading the group to their first stop of the evening.  The rest followed confused, but too scared to question anything between Levi and Hanji.

 

******

 

A few drinks later, they were leaving their first bar and was walking to their next destination.  The crowd in the streets was larger than anticipated, but it was a good, friendly crowd. There was live music on the streets and even a few food trucks set up for late night snacks for the masses.  Their was so much going on around them, that Levi almost didn’t hear someone calling his name.

 

“Levi!  Hanji!” The group turned to see Erwin rushing toward them decked out in full firefighter turnout gear, helmet under one arm and jacket folded over the other.  His face was smudged with black, making his too blue eyes stand out. He was sweating, making his gray shirt cling to his broad chest. His hair was wet and mussed.  He looked positively edible.

 

“Man you’re dedicated,” Levi commented.

 

“What do you mean?”  Erwin asked as he came closer to the group.

 

“Your costume looks very authentic.  You out for the pub crawl?”

 

“Costume?  No, I’m working tonight.  Apparently, some kids thought it would be a good idea to set fire to some abandoned houses down by the riverside.  We’ve been at it all evening. We just got back,” Erwin nodded toward the fire station just across the road. “I saw you guys walk by and thought I would say hi.”

 

Levi was so fucked.  He could handle Erwin looking like a sexy firefighter one night out of the year, but knowing that he looked like  _ that _ for a living...the next month was going to be hell.  His recent growing hatred of Hanji just increased tenfold.  He looked at his so-called friend and gave them a look that he was sure could make a lesser person cry.  Hanji just smiled knowingly.

 

“Oh, I didn’t realize you were a fireman,” Levi said dumbly.  Erwin grinned playfully. Damn those fucking dimples.

 

“Actually, if you have a minute, I would like to talk to you,” the blonde inquired, almost shyly.

 

“Yeah.”  Levi turned to the group.  “You guys go ahead, I’ll just be a minute.”  The group went ahead, whispering among themselves, speculating what would happen next.

 

“I was wondering if you were free tomorrow?  I’m off the next two days, and I thought, maybe, I could take you to dinner?”

 

Levi had to be dreaming, right?  Was big, blonde, and beautiful actually asking him out?  Levi wasn’t sure if this was a blessing or a curse. A hot, sweaty, fireman wanting to go out with him on one hand.  On the other hand, Levi knew he wanted to climb the man like a tree and ride his dick until they blacked out...and unless that happened before Thursday, he would have to wait a  _ month _ .  A MONTH!  So not fair.

 

“Yeah, I’m free.  Do you want to call me, or…”

 

“Actually, my phone is in my locker.  Do you have yours? I can just give you my number and you can text me.”  Erwin handed Levi his helmet as Levi gave him his phone to type in his number.  It was then that he noticed the smell of smoke and sweat clinging to Erwin’s skin and hair.  Normally, this would have been a turn off, but Levi found himself wanting to step closer and burying his face in Erwin’s neck and breathing deep.

 

“Erwin!  Come on, man!  We have to get this truck cleaned up before we get another call!”  A large, blonde, shaggy-haired man called from the open bay door of the fire station.

 

“Well, that’s my signal.  Here you go. Text me so I’ll have your number, and I’ll get back with you about dinner plans.”  Erwin took his helmet back from Levi. “See you tomorrow, Levi.” Before Levi could answer, he was rushing across the road, going back into the fire station to help wash the firetruck.  Levi turned to go to the next bar, finding Petra standing outside, smirking at him.

 

“So, who’s that?”  The tone of her voice was too amused.

 

“Erwin.  He’s Hanji’s buddy.  He just moved in next door.”

 

“I see,” she said simply.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Really?  Because I don’t like your tone.”

 

“Erwin just unknowingly leveled the playing field in this competition.”  Her smile was as bright as the sun.

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”  As it turned out, denial wasn’t only a river in Egypt.

 

“Uh huh, sure.  Keep telling yourself that.  I saw how you looked at him like you wanted to eat him.  Not that I can blame you.”

 

“Let’s go, everyone is waiting.”

 

“Great subject change, Levi.  Very smooth. Not telling at all.”

 

“Shut up!”

 

And if Levi went home alone that night, it definitely wasn’t because he could only think about stripping Erwin out of that turnout gear and worshipping that body with his mouth.

 

******

 

“I’m sorry dinner was such a disaster,” Erwin chuckled as they went over the events of dinner.  Nice restaurant, terrible waiter that spent more time flirting with Levi than actually doing his job, so the food came out cold, and Erwin’s order was completely wrong.  They were able to find humor in the situation at least and they laughed about all the way back to the apartment.

 

“No, it’s fine.  It wasn’t like it was your fault,” Levi assured.  “The company was good, regardless.”

 

“That’s good to hear.”  They paused outside of Levi’s door.  “So, does that mean that you might be interested in doing this again?”  The hopeful look in Erwin’s eyes made Levi’s knees weak.

 

“Possibly, if you ask nice enough,” Levi taunted.  Erwin stepped closer, backing Levi against the door and leaned down over him.

 

“Oh, I assure you that I can be incredibly nice when I want to be,” the blonde said softly, teasingly, making Levi’s breath catch in his throat.  “Goodnight, Levi,” Erwin said, placing a soft kiss on his cheek and once again standing straight. The loss of proximity of their bodies almost caused Levi physical pain.  He could only stand there, staring dumbly as Erwin crossed the hall and went into his own apartment. He mentally reminded himself that he had until Thursday to get Erwin into his bed or he would have to wait thirty long days for the privilege.

 

******

 

Thursday came faster than Levi realized, and he never managed to get into Erwin’s pants.  The second date didn’t happen until November 3rd and Levi was in agony. Erwin had dropped several hints at moving their activities to the bedroom, but Levi didn’t so much as kiss him on the mouth.  He didn’t know if he had the strength to resist the man if it got to that point. It had been two weeks since the first date and Levi was already wondering how he was going to survive the month. They had been on several dates since then and Erwin was growing increasing tactile.

 

< _ We’re out.  Sorry, not sorry. _ >

 

The text had come from Farlan.  It wasn’t surprising. He and Isabel had only been married a little over three months.  This was to be expected. The only surprising part was that they lasted this long.

 

< _ Well, since we’re being honest, Eld and I didn’t make it two days. _ >

 

Two couples down.  That just left Petra and Oluo and Hanji and Moblit.  Levi could do this. Even though Hanji tried to cheat by dropping Erwin on his doorstep, practically gift wrapped.

 

“Dinner is served,” Erwin said as he rejoined Levi, pizza box in hand.  “I hope you don’t mind such a low-key date. Work’s been crazy lately and I didn’t have the time to plan anything nicer.”

 

“No, this is fine.  Sometimes it’s just nice to stay in.  Especially since it’s pouring the rain.”  Levi opened the pizza box after Erwin sat it on the table and served the food.  

 

“Yeah, I guess the weather is a little less than ideal.”  

 

They watched a movie as they enjoyed their pizza, and by the time the movie was over, they were snuggled together on Erwin’s couch, not that they had been watching the movie anyway.  Levi could only concentrate on Erwin’s fingers tracing patterns on his neck and shoulders, he shivered. When he turned to look at Erwin, the blonde leaned down and kissed him slowly, gently, thoroughly.  His lips were soft, but provided just the right amount of pressure making Levi gasp and melt into the blonde. However, he panicked just as Erwin cupped his jaw to deepen the kiss. If he let this go any further, he wouldn’t be able to say no, not when he wanted this so badly.  He jerked back, breaking the kiss suddenly.

 

“Levi?”

 

“Sorry,” he croaked putting a little distance between them.

 

“I feel like I’m the one who should be apologizing,” Erwin said.  “Am I moving too fast?”

 

“No, really, it’s fine,” Levi assured.  “It’s just-”

 

“I didn’t offend you, did I?  Are you asexual? It’s fine if you are, I just don’t want to cross any boundaries…”

 

“No, it’s not that.  I’m not asexual.”

 

“Oh, well, then what…” Erwin paused as if contemplating something.  “Oh, I think I understand. Okay.”

 

“You do?”  Levi then wondered if Hanji had told Erwin about the bet.

 

“You don’t have to let me down gently, Levi.  I’m a big boy. If this isn’t working for you, I understand.  It was nice to get to know you.” Erwin stood and began straightening the living room.

 

“Erwin, wait,” Levi protested.

 

“No, no, really, it’s fine.  I’m not saying that I’m not disappointed, but I get it.”  Erwin gave a little sad smile. “It’s getting late, and I’m pretty tired.”

 

“Yeah, I guess I’ll just go home, then.”  Levi stood and walked toward the door. “Erwin, please, this isn’t what you think it is.”

 

“I’ll see you around, Levi.”  Erwin didn’t walk him to the door this time.

 

******

 

“You are such an asshat,” Hanji declared, five days later, as they bit into their sandwich. 

 

“Thank you, I appreciate that,” Levi stated sarcastically.

 

“You could just tell him what is going on.  He would understand. He knows me, so it wouldn’t surprise him,” they advised and Levi poked at his potato salad with a fork.

 

“I thought about that, but he’s been pretty scarce this week.”  Levi huffed. “That, and I didn’t want him to think that I was just trying to get my rocks off with him before all this started, and, when I didn’t, now I’m no longer interested.  He’s different than everyone else. I want more with him. Shocking, I know.”

 

“Then quit fucking this up,” Hanji warned.

 

< _ Couldn’t make it> _

 

The text was followed by an unapologetic picture of Oluo smiling broadly and Petra looking guilty.

  
“Looks like it’s between us, now,” Hanji declared.

 

“Yeah, but now I don’t have any chance of losing, and that is just fucking depressing.”  Levi bit his lip as he stared down at his phone. Almost all of his friends caved because they had something they cherished more than winning a stupid bet.  Was having his apartment cleaned worth more than possibility of having something special with Erwin? Levi stood abruptly.   
  


“Levi?”

 

“I have somewhere I need to be,” Levi said quickly and rushed out of the cafe, making his way to the fire station as quickly as he could.  

 

“Erwin’s not here,” a voice called.  “His shift ended about an hour ago.”

 

“How did you know-”

 

“You’re Levi, right?  He can’t talk of anything else,” the blonde with the shaggy hair informed.  “Just some friendly advice, make it right. Whatever happened between you two, it’s depressing to watch.”

 

“Yeah, okay.  Thanks, I guess.”

 

“See ya.”

 

******

 

“Levi?”  Erwin looked like he had been asleep.  His clothes were rumpled and his hair was sticking up in various directions.  There was surprise in his slightly unfocused gaze. “Are you okay?”

 

“No,” Levi stated and pushed past the blonde.

 

“Alright, are you going to tell me why you’re here?”  Erwin turned and shut the door behind him.

 

“Yes.”  Levi walked past the living room and down the hall to the bedroom, Erwin following.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“I need to explain something,” Levi said as he sat down on Erwin’s bed.

 

“You think?  Because I’m slightly confused as to why you’re here.”  He ran a hand through his messy hair and looked at Levi.  “If you wanted to hang out, that’s fine, but this…”

 

“I made a bet with Hanji.”

 

“That sounds strangely ominous.  Never make a bet with Hanji.” Erwin almost smiled.  “Wait, did this bet have to do with me?”

 

“Not really, but it did affect you.  I made this bet before I even met you.”

 

“So, what was this bet?” Erwin asked hesitantly.

 

“No Nut November.”

 

“Seriously?  That’s really a thing?”  Erwin laughed. “There were a few guys at the firehouse talking about that.  My question is: why would you want to?”

 

“Well, remember, it was before we met, and it wasn’t like I really needed to worry about it.  I thought it was a sure thing...and then you came along.”

 

“And?”

 

“And, fuck, I’ve never wanted sex so bad in my life.”  Levi illustrated this point by stripping off his shirt.

 

“You could have just explained.  I would understand. Besides, I wasn’t after just sex,” Erwin said, eyes lingering on Levi’s exposed chest.  “Not that I was opposed to the idea.”

 

“Well, I’m not either, but I didn’t want you to think I was only after sex by mentioning it.”  Levi’s jeans hit the floor with soft thud. “Then you kissed me like you did. How was I supposed to be satisfied with just that?”

 

“And is this bet now over?  I mean, you are stripping off your clothes, and I don’t want to jump to anymore conclusions.”  Erwin approached cautiously.

 

“Fuck the bet.  It’s not worth it.”  Levi grinned mischievously.  “In fact, fuck me instead.”

 

“That was a terrible line.  Good thing you’re pretty because you can’t flirt.”  Erwin reached out a hand to caress Levi’s face. “We can wait.”

 

“No, I don’t wanna.  Come here.” Levi pulled Erwin down into a kiss, licking into his mouth, nipping at his lips.  Erwin covered him with his body, his weight pressing him down into the mattress. Levi decided that if all they did was kiss, it was fine, but he needed to be close to Erwin in some way.

 

“I guess I’m to blame, too,” Erwin said between kisses as he tried to catch his breath.  “I assumed a lot of things and didn’t give you a chance to explain.”

 

“Oh well, it’s over.  Now, I want you naked.”  Levi tugged at Erwin’s shirt, and the blonde sat up to help him remove it.  They both fumbled to get Erwin out of his pants and underwear.

 

“Are you sure?”  Erwin asked as Levi laid back against the bed to rid himself of his boxers.

 

“Yup.”  Levi found himself pulled against Erwin’s chest and straddling his lap.  “Such a gentleman.”

 

“I do try, but my thoughts are anything but gentlemanly right now.”  Erwin kissed down Levi’s neck, tongue tracing the corded muscle. He bent Levi back over his arm, making his back arch, exposing all that pale skin to Erwin’s mouth and tongue.  The blonde took advantage of this, making sure to kiss and lick every part of Levi he could reach. Levi could only hold on to Erwin’s shoulders as the blonde took him apart with his mouth.

 

“Just what kind of thoughts are you having?”  Levi teased.

 

“I’m thinking about how badly I want to suck your cock, and whether or not you would want me to.”

 

“Why in the hell wouldn’t I want you to?.”  Levi arched against him, letting Erwin feel just how okay he was with it.  Erwin took the hint and began kissing a trail down Levi’s chest, stopping to lick and nip at His nipples, which Levi had never realized were so sensitive.  

 

The blonde took his time, using his mouth and fingertips to seek out and find each spot that would make Levi squirm, gasp, or giggle.  He was trying to learn Levi’s body in ways none of his past partners had before. Levi had never been one for relationships when sex was easy to come by without the complications of emotions.  But now he was learning the difference. Only a lover would take the time to pleasure his body so thoroughly.

 

Even though he was warned what Erwin’s intentions were, he still hissed in surprise when he felt lips traveling up the inside of his thigh.  Erwin’s hands felt like a hot brand as the grasped his hips. When he felt the warmth of Erwin’s breath ghosting up the underside of his staining cock, he had to fight the urge to beg.  

 

“You have a beautiful body,” Erwin said reverently before pressing a kiss to the leaking head of Levi’s erection.

 

“Fuck, Erwin.”  Levi felt as if all the air was punched from his lungs as Erwin’s hot, wet mouth sucked him in and down.  It took him a few tries before he was able to take Levi deep. He backed off a moment to catch his breath.

 

“Sorry, it’s been awhile, I may be a little rusty,” Erwin admitted with a shy grin before descending again, this time swallowing him down to the root and swallowing.  

 

“Holy shit!”  Levi’s head dropped back as he panted open-mouthed against the onslaught of pleasure.  Erwin took him deep a couple more times before backing off to suckle and lick around the head.  He would switch between bobbing his head quickly and shallowly before taking him slowly down to the back of this throat, humming as if Levi’s cock was the most wonderful thing he ever had on his tongue.  It was sloppy, it was messy, it was incredible.

 

Levi looked down the length of his body to watch his cock disappear between Erwin’s red, swollen lips, and fuck if it wasn’t the most erotic thing he had ever watched.  Erwin must have sensed Levi’s gaze because he looked up to meet Levi’s eyes, his pupils blown wide with arousal. The blonde moaned around the cock in his mouth and little waves of pleasure coursed through Levi’s body, making his toes curl.  Levi could feel that delicious pressure building behind his belly button and tugged at Erwin’s hair in warning. This only seemed to excite the blonde further and he increased his rhythm.

 

“Erwin, oh fuck, I’m close...so close,” he warned, but Erwin refused to back off and Levi spilled into his mouth with a long, deep groan.  It had been so long since he had felt the pleasure of another body against his as he climaxed, and he thought he was going to blackout from the pleasure of it.  When he had the strength to open his eyes, he was treated to the sight of Erwin licking his lips as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand. His spent cock twitched with interest.

 

“Fuck,” was all Levi managed to say.  Erwin chuckled.

 

“That was acceptable, I take it.”

 

“Acceptable?  Sure, we’ll go with that.”  Levi panted a few moments. “Just give me a second to catch my breath.”

 

“No need.”  Erwin looked sheepish.  “I mean, I couldn’t help it.  You were just so…”

 

“You jacked off?”

 

“I’m, sorry?”

 

“You should be.  I wanted to watch you come,” Levi pouted.

 

“Give me a few minutes, and we’ll do this again,” Erwin promised.

 

“Yeah, okay.  I guy I need to text the masses to let them know I lost,” Levi said as he pulled his phone from his pants pocket.  Erwin just shook his head in amusement as he laid beside him, peppering his shoulders with kisses.

 

“The hell?”

 

“What?”  Erwin looked over Levi’s shoulder to see a message from Moblit.

 

< _ No Nut Nonsense is finally over for me> _

 

The timestamp showed that message was sent over an hour prior.

 

“Looks like you won anyway,” Erwin chuckled.

 

“That’s right.  Glad that’s over.  Now

I think you owe me a round two,” Levi prodded, dropping his phone to the nightstand.

 

“Hmm, I believe I do.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
